This invention relates to a drug dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a cassette-type dispenser for dispensing strip packaged drugs. The cassette-type dispenser is used in combination with a portable cart for the dispensing of all prescriptions, controlled drugs, or other medication needed by patients in a facility such as a nursing home. All of the cassettes dispensers are color coded to indicate the time to give drugs being dispensed to the patients. The cart has separate storage facilities for liquid medication, ointments, injectable medication, or other types of drugs.